The present invention relates to a power supply unit for supplying a consumer with a low voltage, and specifically to a so-called plug-in power supply unit in which power plug pins are arranged directly in the device so as to hold the power supply unit in the power socket during use.
The present invention further relates to a manufacturing method for such a power supply unit.